No Promise Of Tomorrow
by Aaisha Atakimoto
Summary: It is year 853, three years after the showdown with Zeke, the beast Titan. This is a time of rebuilding and research before Paradis launches an attack on Marley. The reader is a medic recruited into the military shortly after the battle in year 850. Levi x Reader. Contains DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMONS, SMUT, ANGST, ADULT LANGUAGE, AND CONTENTS.
1. Recruitment

"Ughn!" you groaned as you slammed what seems to be the dozenth empty beer mug on the counter. Your skin glistened with perspiration as the liquor made itself into full effect throughout your body. It didn't help that it was a particularly warm night. Grazing your hands through your hair, you allowed your body to slump down onto the counter resting your head on your bent arm, your long hair now released from its ponytail splayed clad upon your face.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're embarrassing yourself." A familiar deep, husky voice reasonated from beside you. You brush your hair from your eyes as you struggle to look towards the owner of that voice, only catching sight of a green hood. You draw back your full lips into a deep frown as you waved your free hand dismissively.

"What the fuck is it to you?"

You push yourself into a standing position as you square up in front of this out of pocket stranger, noticing that he is a few inches shorter than you.

"Is that how you talk to a commanding officer, brat?" The short man growled. After brief survey, you realize that he is your squad captain.

"L-Levi!"

"You smell like hot garbage and ass, cadet!" The dark haired man scrunched his nose as he pressed the bridge of his nose in disgust, steel colored eyes narrowing at you. You have always been a hot head, never really taking well too the captains insults. You often cussed him out in the safety of your mind but tonight you truly gave zero fucks.

"Fuck you!" You spat, rolling your eyes as you pushed past him. As drunk as you were it was impossible to not notice his chiseled body underneath his uniform. Your already flushed face darkened as you thought what it must be like underneath his hard body. As quick as the thought ran through your head it left as you felt his hand tighten around your arm forcing you back into reality.

"Ouch! What the hell-"

"Come with me now!" He growled menacingly "Move it or I'll break it."

Your captain swiftly pulls your arm between your shoulder blades and you sharply arch your back in pain hoping for a inkling of relief. You nod your head stiffly finally able to comply, you reluctantly allow him to guide you through the outside door. Once outside you feel yourself being lurched forward, the cool night breeze and the sensation of your arm sliding back into its rightful socket was incredibly refreshing.

"As long as you report to me I won't allow you to make a fool of yourself." He said calmly, the stoic expression he always wore returned. You rolled your eyes as you rubbed your shoulder. You were strong, about as formidable as Mikasa. People always compared you to her except that you were noticeably more curvaceous than she was. Your bronze skin and tightly curled hair were also your very own uniquely distinguishing features. You were the Survey squad's medic, equally as skilled in medicine as you were in combat.

"Come to my office to receive your punishment." He commanded walking towards HQ, you thought of ignoring him but your screaming shoulder convinced you it was best to heed him. Following a couple steps behind him you studied his face, his parted raven locks flowed freely in the nights breeze, piercing gray half-lidded eyes fixated on the path ahead, followed by a slender nose, then those lips. The top was still very kissable while the bottom was much fuller. They looked delicious even though they were currently pulled into a slight frown. His hard jaw line brought everything together beautifully. For a man his size his body was well-built and slender. You felt a fire in the pit of your stomach ignite. You wanted him. You shook your head hard. You must be drunk to actually feel desire for your captain. That was fraternization and looked upon poorly. But damn you wondered how skilled his hands must be if he took so much care with cleaning.

I got to get ahold of myself. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about fucking my captain.

You liked Levi, even admired him but screwing him? No. The two of you fought more than cats and dogs. But lately, you couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed in his uniform during missions. The way he commanded a group's attention. The way his eyebrow would twitch when he was annoyed. The way he would trap his bottom lip under his teeth when he was deep in thought. The little nuances you began to notice. And they all turned you on. You see, it's pointless when you're a soldier to become romantically involved. It makes you vulnerable and it makes you chose the well-being of that person over your comrades. It was best to keep things like love at bay. But lust is natural to everyone. And the thought of him slamming into you was creeping into your consciousness, distracting you at the worst times. Now that you are enjoying this brief moment of peace after the last battle with the beast titan, you were slowly allowing other needs to occupy your mind. Normally, you'd never contemplate doing this but fuck it, you're drunk.

Finally brought out of your thoughts at the sound of Levi opening the door to his office, you slightly stagger in. He flips the light switch and points to the couch positioned right below a window across the room. His office looked as though no one lived in it, meticulously maintained. As you plop down on the couch Levi walks around you and disappears into his kitchen. You take this time to survey your surroundings more. His office must also contain his bedroom as you spot two tall mahogany doors a few feet behind his desk. After a few moments he brings out two cups of tea, setting one down in front of you before returning to his desk and slipping off his scouts jacket and hoodie.

"What's going on with you, (Y/N)? You're very distracted lately and now you're drinking yourself silly. What's the meaning of this?" He questioned taking a sip of his tea. You scoff as you stare at the the reflection of yourself in the warm liquid.

"Again. Why do you care?"

"Watch it." He warned you again about your relaxed tone towards him. "It's my job to look out for my soldiers."

You looked up and caught his expressionless gaze. Fuck it, here goes nothing.

"I'm sexually frustrated." You state curtly. You see your captain's eyebrows rise, the remainder of his face still emotionless, as he brought his teacup to his lips before taking a sip.

"Tch. Why don't you just fucking get laid so you can pull your head out of your ass."

Setting your tea cup on the coffee table in front of you, you waltz over to the front of Levi's desk. Slamming your hands on his desk, you grin as you lean in dangerously close to his face.

"How about it, captain? Will you fuck me?" Before waiting for a response, you close the the distance between the two of you. You crash your lips onto his, taking advantage of his shock. Snaking your hands around his neck and cupping his undercut, you sloppily and hungrily push your tongue into his mouth. He tasted like mint and pine. God he tastes so good. Before you could push the envelope further, you feel him violently push you by the shoulders to create distance between you.

"What the fuck, shithead! I'm not the one for you to release your carnal desires on!" He roared standing abruptly. You sigh heavily as you straighten up.

"Look Levi, I understand the whole no relationship thing. I'm not the girl that dreams of a husband with kids and living happily ever after and all that white picket fence shit. I just want you to fuck the shit out of me. And you're the only one that I trust with that. I won't tell anyone and things won't be different between us."

I shiver as I feel his gaze give me a once over. After a brief pause he let out a deep sigh.

"I guess you had this all the way thought through, huh?"

You feel your cheeks burn at the thought of him considering your proposal. The short captain casually walked around his desk to stand in front of you. He suddenly grabs the collar of your button down white shirt and pulls you towards him, almost making you dizzy-ier. You were sure he was not only going to reject your proposal but kick your ass as the icing on the cake. You brace yourself for a knee to the gut but instead he whispers in your ear.

"Alright. I'll do this under these conditions: No falling for me, you do what the fuck I say, no little brats, and for fucks sake...take a shower!" He commanded roughly pulling apart your shirt breaking the buttons and allowing your rather large perky breasts to spill out. Before you could complain, he grabs your hand and leads you inside the room behind the double doors. Unsurprisingly, his bedroom was also immaculate but very simple as it only contained a bed at the center and two nightstands on either side. To the left was a smaller door presumably leading to the bathroom. Levi unbuttons and discards his shirt revealing his toned abs, chest, and shoulders. His body was better than how you imagined it. He wasn't Humanity's Best Soldier for nothing. -HOLY SHIT! How can somebody be this sexy?!And he wants to sleep with me! He smirks at your reaction as he leans back on the bed propping himself on his elbows. Legs lewedly apart, pants hung below the peak of his hips exposing his sexy 'V' cut. He looked so appetizing!

"What are you waiting for? Strip! I'm going to see just how about this shit you are."

You smile as you pull your boots off and toss them over his head to the other side of the room. Slowly you unbuckle your belt and pants, swaying your hips as you turned your body so that your round alluring ass was facing him. Bending over as you peeled the pants and panties off of your skin you hear him hum in approval. You hear him approach you.

"How is it you're so wet already?" He whispers as you feel his hands caress your hips and lower abs leaving a fire trail in their wake.

"I've been fantasizing about this moment for a long time." You confess trying your best to contain your needy moans. SMACK.

"Ah!" You scream in mixed shock and pleasure of your captain slapping your ass.

"Tell me. What were we doing in your fantasies?" He growled wasting no time skillfully rubbing your sweet button. Your breathing hitched as pleasure flooded into your senses. "Did you touch yourself like this?" "L-levi!" You moaned arching your back against his assault. SMACK."Agh!-" "Right now, I'm daddy." You feel your cheek burn as he pressed his clothed arousal against your bare ass. Continuing his assault on your clit, his other hand gripped your breast pinching your nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling the delicate bud. "Oohhhhh God!" You mewl feeling your core coil and legs begin to shake. You needed him. Now. "Levi, please..." time he was much more rough. Spinning you around to face him and pushing you to your knees. "Call me daddy." He gripped a handful of your silky hair snatching your head back as he repeated, his voice dangerously low. You grip his thighs to keep yourself steady. His steel cold eyes piercing though your (E/C) ones. He looked primal. At that moment you realize he could hurt you but for some reason it turned you on more. "Yes daddy." You purred, your womanly nectar flowed down your thighs. You wanted, no, needed him. A corner of his lips drew up into a smirk. "For disobeying me, I'm not going to fuck you right away." You groaned in disapproval.

"But-"

"Since you have so much to say, why don't I occupy that pretty little mouth of yours?" He orders slowly gliding his thumb over your full lips before pressing it in your hot, waiting mouth. Instinctively your mouth created a suction around his thumb. Levi groans in approval.

"You're such a dirty little slut."

"Mmhn" You feel your womanhood clench at his insult but it turned you on immensely. _I'll show him a dirty slut._

Quickly you unfasten his belt and tug on his pants trying to release his desire, with another handful of hair he tugs your head back again. "You want daddy's cock baby?" He questioned springing his dick from his boxers. You gasp as you witness his veiny girth and length. I swear it's always the short ones.

"Y-Yes daddy." You moan circling your full lips with your hot tongue before hanging it out of your mouth. His dick throbs in his hand, it was obvious he wanted you just as bad. He slowly entered your waiting mouth as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Fuck, baby." He almost whispers as you bob your head. While cupping his balls, you slid your tongue along the underside his shaft to the slit of his mushroom tip, precum coating your top lip. Levi tilts his head back tightening his grip on your messy hair, his beautifully toned abs contracting. You can tell he is close. It was amazing to witness Humanity's Strongest Soldier unraveling under your touch.

"Do you like how I slurp on your dick, daddy?"

"Yes baby. I think it's time I reward you." He pulls you up and presses your body against the wall with his. Grabbing you by your ass, he lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. His hardness slides through your wet folds, sending electricity through your spine. He's still teasing you. He buries his face in your neck decorating it with kisses and bites. You can hardly take any more of this. You needed him.

"Daddy please, fuck me already." You whimpered grinding your hips on his. He bites down your shoulder hard. "Agh!"

"You want my cock inside of you baby? Beg for it." Levi caresses your breasts taking your pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue. You grab the back of Levi's head as you throw your head back.

"Ah-Levi shit! Please daddy! Please fuck me! Fuck me until I can't take it anymore!"

Without anymore dialogue, Levi dips his hips plunging into your hungry core.

"Ah fuck!Fuck!" You moan as pleasure washes over your body. You've never felt anyone feel as good as your captain in this very moment. "God you feel so good daddy!"

He picks up the pace digging his nails into your hips as he slammed repeatedly inside your pussy, the sounds of skin slapping fills the room.

"Fuck baby you're so wet for daddy yet that pussy keeps sucking me right in." He groans claiming your breasts in his mouth again. You feel yourself tittering on the edge of ecstasy.

"Daddy! I'm gonna c-cum..!" You cry out as all of the muscles in you body contract around your captain. "DADDY YEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"Good baby, cum for daddy." He moaned lifting your leg over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you lose your grip on reality. Hot liquid shot from your pussy, coating his abs, thighs, and floor below.

"Fuck baby- NGH!" He moaned as you felt his pulsing hot seed coat your womb. You both panted as you came down from your highs. You claimed your captain's lips sensually deepening the kiss as he lowers the both of you onto the floor. God he tastes amazing. The kiss becomes hungrier as you both fight for dominance. A few minutes later you separate lips swollen as he leans his forehead on yours, eyes closed.

"Get up, brat. We both need to shower now." Levi orders clearly back to his old self. You push him off you but can't bring yourself to stand, he literally fucked your legs jelly. He smirked cockily realizing your condition.

"What's the matter, brat? Daddy fucked you too good?"

"Shut up and help me up."


	2. Back To Business

Your eyes fluttered open from the sun's assaulting rays. Immediately your hangover settles in, every muscle in your body was sore.

_Damn, I feel like I got trampled by a horse._

Taking in your surroundings, you immediately notice that you weren't in your own bed and sit up abruptly. _Ouch! _Your attention is drawn to the bruises that littered your bronze skin.

What the hell-

At that moment Levi enters the room fully dressed, immediately you pull the sheets up to cover your body. He gives you a questioning look deciding to stay put at the door.

"You're finally awake."

"Levi Heichou!...Last night..." You started chewing your bottom lip "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Do you regret it, brat?"

"N-no! I mean...I can't believe we actually..."

"Didn't I say not falling for me was apart of our deal. Don't think too much of it."

You rolled your eyes as you pulled the sheets over body. Standing up, you spot your folded clothes on the nightstand. _He really is a clean freak._ You felt something trickle down your thigh, spreading your legs a little further apart to better inspect yourself another drop escapes your womanhood. Evidence of Levi's presence solidified, it was definitely not a dream.

"Tch. I just mopped my floors this morning, you've dripped enough on my floor already. Clean that up." He commanded folding his arms. You look over your shoulder glaring at him.

"It's your own fault, Heichou."

_Yeah, sleeping with him was definitely a mistake. It would be best to not continue this tryst with him. It just had been so long since you've been with a man that you must've had a lapse in judgement. He's domineering, irritating, and short. But that's what makes him, him. I guess I honestly don't mind. _

Grabbing the bed sheets you wipe your thigh and womanhood hissing in pain. He must've been so rough. This triggered your captain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He briskly walked over to you and grabbed your hand containing the sheet making you release it.

"What does it look like! I'm wiping your cum off of me!"

"Dammit, why couldn't you use a towel?" He growled. SMACK. You were sure his handprint was tattooed to your ass this time, tears stinging your eyes from the pain.

"Ah! What are you-"

"Don't talk back."

He was so demanding this morning. You try to remove your hand from his grip but he holds you tighter.

"Ouch! Heichou.."

He grips your chin from behind pulling your face towards him. You can hear a knock from his office door.

"Don't pull that shit again or I won't go easy on you. Get dressed but stay in here." He commands releasing you and walks out closing the door behind him.

_I swear he has Napoleon complex_. You slowly put your clothes on taking note of every bruise he left on your body.

—

"Levi Heichou, (F/N)(L/N) did not report this morning." Hange's familiar voice reported. "Also, Historia wants an update for our plans to rush Marley."

"Thank you. I'll make sure she is found. If you find her bring her to me. And I'll see the queen later on. Is that all?

"Yes. I'll see you at the meeting."

—

You sat on the bed patiently, your stomach was touching your back. You were ready to leave. Levi pushes open the door signaling that you could walk out. Upon exiting the room, you see him sitting at his desk reading through paperwork. You scoff as you head towards the exit.

"Hey!" He calls, you turn around to see him still working not bothering to look up.

"Yes Heichou."

"I'll see you tonight?" The tone in his voice wasn't clear as to if he was asking or stating it.

"How can you? I'm covered in bruises. I need to heal." You notice his lips curl up into a smug smirk. You roll your eyes as he brings his stoic gaze to yours.

"Like I said baby, I'll see you tonight." Your cheeks burn thinking of the mess you just got yourself in. "You can go."

—

You approach the mess hall, collecting your breakfast. Sasha waved you down and you walked over to sit next to her.

"What happened to you last night. I left for the bathroom and when I got back you were gone. You also missed report in this morning."

"I'll never tell." You reply sticking your tongue out.

—-  
'Ugh, he's a special type of asshole' You thought rubbing your sore muscles. Levi did not go easy on you during training today, you even got caught up by his famous roundhouse kick right to the chest. _How merciless._

Hange ordered you to go see him in his office at close of business. You groaned as you made your way through the familiar corridor leading to his office door. You took a deep breath as you knocked.

"State your name and business." His stern voice sounded from the other side.  
"(L/N),(F/N)... you requested me sir." You felt butterflies in your stomach as footsteps approached the door. You are met with his cold steel eyes staring up at you. The height difference most apparent in moments like these.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to come in?"  
You scoffed, stepping into the room hearing the door close and lock behind you. The sound sent chills up your spine. Levi loosens and discards his ascot sighing as he makes his way to his desk.

"Do you know the best way to teach?" He asked looking over his shoulder.  
'_For a lunatic like you? Probably castration_.'  
"No, sir." You elect to respond.  
"Pain. It's always been the best teacher. Even the most stubborn succumb to it. Come here."

You had no idea what he was planning but you had to admit when the two of you were alone, the pain you endured was satisfying but you knew better than to provoke him. You walk over to the desk where your captain was leaning.

"The uniform. Lose it." He commanded before cupping your face and bringing your lips into a surprisingly sweet kiss, disarming you immediately. You gripped the fabric covering his hips as the kiss deepened, your tongues sliding hungrily over each other. Levi pulled your shirt back over your shoulders exposing your bruised skin, releasing your lips he kisses each one of them. He gently grazes the bite mark he installed on you the night before with his teeth. You hiss since the area is still very sensitive.

"I won't go easy on you tonight either. You're mine." He growled against your skin. You feel the fire in the pit of your stomach rekindle.

"I wouldnt expect anything different." You whisper, discarding your shirt, allowing it to cascade to the floor. Almost as if on cue, he grabs both of your breasts and squeezes them together before latching onto them leaving purple marks in the wake of his lips.

"Mmmm, that feels good daddy." You moan as he continued his assault on your nipples. He gives you a satisfied groan while you unfasten your belt and allow you pants to collect around your ankles before kicking it away. You move on to Levi's shirt as he was still sucking on your nipples, releasing it with a loud pop, a saliva string still attaching the two. He wipes his mouth with a nearby handkerchief. _Such a neat freak_.

He grabs your hands spins you around so that you are now leaning on the desk as he sinks to his knees. You grip the edge of the desk to steady yourself. He pulls one leg over his shoulder as he drinks in all of the details of your body.

"You've been a good pet today baby." He groans sliding two fingers through your already wet folds. He was a beautiful sight to behold on his knees like that, ready to please you. "I'm gonna make you scream for daddy."

Your captain proceeded to caress and kiss your thigh that quivered on top of his shoulder as he slipped his fingers in and out of your core.  
"Ohhhhhhh..." you moaned as you felt yourself fall back on the desk knocking down pens and folders onto the wooden floor. At least for now Levi didn't seem to mind. A fine mixture of pleasure and pain settled deep into your core, still sore from the last assault Levi inflicted upon you.

"You're still sore, right baby? He questioned as he probed his fingers inside of you. "Do you want daddy to kiss it better?"  
"Yes daddy, kiss my pussy."

Your breathing hitched as you felt his lips softly press against your slick folds. He encircles his mouth around your most sensitive pleasure center. You grab a handful of his dark hair as he licks and sucks on your sweet spot. Warm tingles encompass your body as he continues to slip his fingers in and out.

"Fuck daddy!" You mewl, arching your back inadvertently bucking your hips and burying your captain's face deeper inside. Grabbing Levi's free hand that was gripping your thigh, you let go of all of your tensions as wave after wave crash through your body.

"L-LEVI! YESSS!"  
As you began to regain awareness of your surroundings, chest heaving, you look down and meet eyes with this sex god. He was watching every second of your orgasmic expression, your nectar dripping down his chin. He licked his lips before bringing them into a smirk.

"Did you enjoy my mouth pleasing you baby?"  
"Yes daddy."  
"I must say, your body looks most beautiful when it's cumming from my touch." He murmured placing one more kiss on your thigh before standing up.

You feel your cheeks burn at his words. This was the first moment that you've experienced vulnerable Levi. Sitting up, you grabbed his shirt lowering him into another passionate kiss, tasting your sweet nectar. He cups your face, deepening the kiss. Roaming your hands on Levi's still clothed body wasn't as satisfying as it could be. You wanted it off. Parting lips you rest you forehead on his.

"Levi..." you start breathlessly.  
"Huh?"  
"That uniform. Take it off."  
He let out a light chuckle as he pulled away from you.  
"Looks like baby wants her daddy. But only I give the orders." He growled pulling you off the desk and bending you over it. You knew immediately gentle Levi was gone. SMACK.

"Aaaahh!" You moan as he rubs and squeezes your plump ass. You his bangs tickle the small of your back as he trails kisses all the way up.  
"You ready baby?" He whispers in your ear huskily, licking the shell of your ear. You shudder feeling your core coil in desire for him.  
"Yes daddy."  
"Good. I won't go easy on you."

You feel hands grip your hips as Levi's thick hardened cock slide through your slick folds before plunging deep inside you, setting your body on fire.  
"Oh fuck!" You mewl holding onto the desk for dear life as Levi mercilessly thrust into you. The feeling so intense you felt like you could pass out.  
"You're mine." SMACK "Who else can fuck you like this?"  
"O-only... you... daddy."  
"That's right. Take all of daddy baby."

You were almost at your limit, Levi's unrelenting assault on your pussy was definitely more than you could handle. His sweat dripped on your back, scorching your sensitive skin. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as the most powerful and intense orgasm you've ever experienced started to take over your body.  
"Oh God..." You whimpered suddenly drained of all energy as your body convulsed violently under his.  
"That's it baby." He groaned, your body snatching his hot seed deep inside your welcoming womb.

You felt nauseous as your senses started to calm but your mind was completely scrambled, so you laid there naked, hair clad upon your face, eyes half-lidded, and mouth open drooling on his desk. You hear your captain whisper something in your ear but you couldn't process it as darkness filled your senses. 


	3. The End Of Normalcy

You stir yourself awake in an otherwise empty bed, turning on your back you reflect on last night's activities. Your body was utterly exhausted, no matter what he commanded in the upcoming day there'd be no way that you could oblige even if you wanted to. You slowly slip out of the bed and exit to the office.

Levi was sitting at his desk with a single arm propped up supporting his head as he napped. His eyebrows were furrowed together and light perspiration covered his forehead._ Was he having a nightmare_?

You slowly walk over to him, grabbing the handkerchief from the desk. You attempt to dab his forehead with the cloth when he suddenly awakens, grabbing your hand and throws you on the desk. You feel a blade at your neck. You grab and push against his arm to keep him from severing you throat.

"L-Levi, it's me!" You choke out desperately.

"Fuck (Y/N)!" He groaned straightening up and running a hand through his raven hair. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I woke up and you weren't in bed so I found you here but it looked like you were having a nightmare...and you were sweating. I was just trying to..."

He sighed heavily easing back into his chair.

"I hardly sleep, don't be worried if I'm not in bed. I just...can't relax. I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" You ask climbing onto his lap. He rests his hands on your bare hips.

"No baby, it's ok."

"Was it...the Titans...or our fallen comrades?"

"You're _really _itching to be punished, aren't you?" Ignoring that you knew full well that you literally couldn't survive another full assault from your captain you press forward with your questioning.

"Levi, I simply want to understand you."

"Well it's not happening today."

"But-" He grips your hips hard giving you a stern look. You decide to let it go for now. Leaving his lap, you pull your clothes back on.

"Where are you headed to so early?"

"I'm going to train with Jean and Armin."

"Horse face and the little brat? Tch. Don't let them touch you." Levi growls folding his arms. You scoff and roll your eyes.

"How can we train if they never touch me."

"You know what I mean. Horse face definitely has a crush on you." You raise your eyebrow. Was Levi jealous?

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you're mine."

You both stare at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Levi I thought-"

"If you want to sleep around then be my guest but as long as you are sleeping with me, I don't want anybody's filth brought back to me."

"So does that mean that I can date other people as long as I don't sleep with them?"

"How is it that you're even remotely thinking of dating another man when you know how I treat your body." You couldn't help but blush at the last part but you press on.

"First of all Levi, you told me not to fall for you. Second, sex isn't the only thing that dating offers! It's being vulnerable and creating strong bonds that you clearly stated you didn't want! So what we're doing here is strictly sexual!"

He was pissed now, you could feel it in the atmosphere. The short man rushes over to you grabbing you by the collar.

"Since your memory is so fucking good how about you try to remember in that stupid little head of yours that _you do what I fucking say. Stay the fuck away from them._ **Now that's an order.**" He shoves you away and turns back to return to his desk. You bite your bottom lip as you ball your fists in anger.

"Why are you acting like this?!" He glances over his shoulder.

"Because I'm your captain and you do as I say."

"You're jealous Levi and you won't even admit it!" You growl as you storm out of the room, slamming the door in the process. He was definitely going to kill you for that. You ran back to the barracks as fast as you could. Out of breath you finally reach the barracks. Walking through the corridor to reach the girl's dormitory you see Sasha and Mikasa exiting the showers.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" Sasha waves you down, you smile waving back as you closed the distance between them.  
"Where have you been these last couple nights? Have you been sneaking off with a _boy_?" She teased as your cheeks heated up. You waved your hand at her dismissively.  
"No way. They're way too much trouble."  
"Heh. Everybody has needs (Y/N)."  
"Yeah, yeah." You gesture towards the showers. "I'll meet you guys at the mess hall."

You pull your shirt on carefully, you felt lucky that you arrived to the showers late and no one could notice your bruised body, it looked like an abstract painting with all the different colors. Levi was rough and demanding mentally and physically. Last night though, he looked vulnerable even if it were for just a moment. He said something to you last night that you didn't quite catch and it was eating at you. Maybe it had something to do with this vulnerability. Not to mention, this morning he completely flipped on you. When he said 'you're mine' you thought it was apart of the kink but when he said it again this morning with nothing sexual to prompt it you thought he was more serious. What's most confusing is that you both agreed to keep everything between the two of you platonic... except for your private parts. The jealous rage? What was that about? Either he was changing his mind or he's genuinely inept to carry on this type of 'relationship' therefore making him a much more sensitive and passionate man than he leads on to be. The hard fact is that you're not his and no amount of curse words, threatening, or spanking could change that. The best way to find out which man he was, was to test it. You were going to train with Armin and Jean as planned regardless of Levi's warning. Mind made up you grab your jacket and head to breakfast.

—

Grabbing your bread, porridge, and tea, you sit down beside your survey squad comrades. Sasha was on her third helping as she noisily munched on a potato. Armin and Jean were seated to your right. Mikasa, and Eren were seated to your left chatting casually. Connie and Sasha sat in front of you.

"Oh great. Look who's in a bad mood already today." Jean muttered lightly jabbing you in the ribs. _Ouch! _You look up to see Captain Levi and Hange enter the dining facility. He had a particularly deep scowl on his face. Your (E/C) eyes meet his steel gray ones for a few seconds before they shifted to Jean who was right beside you. In that moment his eyes looked colder, dangerous even. _Rage._ The pair continue on to grab their food and take a seat at the far end of the table. You sip your tea. _I'm in deep shit now best thing to do now is follow through_.

"(Y/N)..." Jean started, you turn your head towards him. "What the hell happened to your neck?" He pointed at the edge of an otherwise concealed love bite installed by your captain. You glance quickly at Levi who only hid his smirk as he sipped his tea. You scoff.

"I was drunk the other night and stumbled a few times."

"Haha! Man that's funny, if I was there I'd have made sure you were safe. When you want to go again let me know I'll look after you." He grinned throwing an arm around you. _Oh this is perfect._ You smiled fully intending to take advantage of the situation.

"Are you asking me out for a drink?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He responded running his hands through his dirty blonde colored hair.

"Alright! Loser in training buys the first drink." You smirk as he grabs your hand. "Deal!"

You steal a glance towards your captain who was visibly fuming. If he did anything right now it would be too obvious. The best thing to do would be to stay in a group and not let him get you alone. You and the others stood to leave for training, as you headed towards the door you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turn your head to meet eyes with your captain. _There goes that plan. _He gave you a stare that made your soul sink to the pit of your stomach. It was truly terrifying. You stop in your tracks like a deer caught in the headlights. The rest on the group continued on.

"I'll fucking make you regret your disobedience, (Y/N)." His overly calm tone as he said those words made your knees weak. Levi is still a dangerous man and you were more convinced of this as his grip on your shoulder intensified.

"Heichou-"

"Come with me." He interrupted walking ahead reluctantly you trail behind him. He stops in an alleyway and turns towards you backing you into the wall.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off? HUH?!" You could see that this conversation was taking a lot of restraint out of him. "Do you think this is a fucking game flirting with another man in front of me? I told you to stay away! I told you that he has fucking feelings for you idiot! What the fuck do you think is going to happen if you get drunk with him?!"

"What do you fear Levi?!" You spat back. "I'm not your wife or your daughter. You can't just tell me who I can and can't spend my time with."

He slammed a hand beside your face. "Your safety is my number one priority. Don't cause me trouble. If I can't trust you not to endanger yourself, I'll get_ less_ sleep at night."

"I can handle myself. You should trust that."

"Just like you handled yourself straight into my bed?" _Oh. He went there. _

"I _wanted_ to do that, Levi. Drunk or not, I still wanted to do it."

"What else or who else rather do you _want_ to do?"

"You want me to be honest?" He scowled as he waited for you to answer him.

"I told you in the beginning, that I only trusted you with me."

He sighed rubbing his temple with his knuckles.

"So what are you trying to accomplish talking to another man?"

"Levi, we've all known each other for over three years now. What's wrong with me talking to him or anyone else _now_ they're my friends."

"Hn. So we're friends?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are."

"You might want to reevaluate the situation, baby. If you can have me inside you, making you scream **MY** name as a _friend,_ why the fuck would I believe he's any different?"

"Levi-"

"No, no more trying to explain yourself. I'm done here and I'm done with you. Go play your silly games with him." He turns and starts to head out of the alley way.

_That completely backfired._

"Levi wait." You grabbed his hand, he pauses. "I'm sorry. You know that's not true, right? I swear to you that I only want you."

He half turns looking into your (E/C) orbs, slipping his hand from your grip.

"Prove it." He says, you hook your fingers underneath your collar and pull your shirt to the side.

"Look at my body, Levi! This is all from you. Did you see any flaws on my skin before? Every mark on my body is your signature. What more proof do you want?"

In just two days, you realized that you were his. Whatever this was, it belonged to him. For some reason the thought of him never hugging or kissing you made you feel somewhat empty.

He turns to face you completely, using his thumb and index finger he guides yours face to his bringing you into a slow, smouldering kiss making every single part of your body scream. The two of you part panting.

"We'll see." 


	4. Training Day

You and Levi made it back to the training grounds, Commander Hange already started with some excersies so it was easy for you to slip in.  
Armin leans towards you.

"How'd you manage to piss the captain off this early?"  
You sigh and shrug your shoulders remaining as innocent as possible. "You know how he is. A nice breeze can set him off."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Armin gives you a genuine, sweet smile. You notice for a moment how adorable he is. He was like the coolest little brother you never had. You couldn't hold back anymore. You pinched his cheeks grinning.

"You are the cutest, Armie." He only whines as he grabs your wrists in response.

"Oww, w-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I really can't resist." You grin releasing him and patting his head.

"Never change, Armie." His cheeks burn up as you chuckle at his expense. You look up to see your captain glaring at you, your smile drops as you continue the drills. It wasn't really a good idea to piss him off right now.

During training, you spared with Jean and Mikasa and lost. Miserably. Likely because of the toll your captain made on your body. You shook Jean's hand as the deal was still valid.

"Levi Heicho." You called out as he was retreating in the distance with his horse. He turns to face you. You catch up to him out of breath, he takes a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching the two of you before focusing his attention on you.

"What is it?" He places a hand on his hip gazing at you expectantly.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me tonight?"

"To the bar? Why?" His stoic gaze unwavering.

"You can watch me. I still want to have a social life. But if you're there, I can prove to you that I meant what I said earlier."

The short man clicks his tongue but remains silent, not sold on the idea.

"Please daddy." You coo, his eyes darken swiftly moving to cover your mouth.

"Not here." He growls in your ear. "Fine, I'll go."

Your lips curl up on his hand before he releases you, turning around.

"Thank you" you say as he continues to retreat not bothering to acknowledge you anymore.

"Hey (Y/N)!" You heard Jean's voice from a distance, you turn to see him running towards you. Once he catches up, he looks around confusedly.

"Why're you out here by yourself?"

You turn and see that Levi was already out of sight. You shrug.

"I was looking to see if I could find some wild herbs that could be useful on our mission."

Jean grunts seemingly accepting that answer.

"If you're done, let's go back." He grinned draping an arm across your shoulders. You look up at him grinning thinking of a way to get him to release you without making him feel something was up.

"You tryna fight?" You dipped from his arms and jumped in front of him, putting your fists up. He grins putting his hands up defensively.

"No way! I'm exhausted. If you have so much energy why didn't you win?" He gets close to your face. "Were you _wanting t_o buy me a drink?"

You feel your cheeks burn up at his closeness. You push against his chest and he grabs your arms pulling you closer.

"If you want me, you can just say the word."

"N-no, you're thinking too much." You reply but he smirks again, his face inching towards yours, placing a quick kiss on your lips. You freeze in horror at the thought of your captain witnessing this. You push him back harder.

"Jean! What are you doing?" You hissed, he releases you not seemingly discouraged.

"Oh, was I too forward? Hah. My bad. I'll leave you to your herbs then. I'll see you tonight." He walks back towards the others waving at you s he retreated.

You didn't want to say 'Levi, you were right', you could handle Jean for the sake of your social life. You decided to go through with the plan.

You enter the bar, seeing all of your comrades already there. Levi didn't appear to have arrived yet. Armin, who sees you at the door pats the empty space besides him.

"Over here (Y/N)!" You smile taking a seat beside him. Jean was in the other seat directly next to you.

"Glad you could make it. I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." Jean flashed a toothy smile at you.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"About an hour." Armin answers a light blush covered his cheeks, you remembered that he was a lightweight. "I've had two drinks already."

"Yeah it's time for you to catch up." Sasha sounds from beside Jean.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asks wiping down a barrel mug.

"A double shot of Hennessy." The others gasped at you in shock.

"I can't let you bums outdo me."

"Here you go." The bartender hands the shot to you and you down it in one breath. The liquid burned your throat and your eyes watered.

"Ah!" You hissed slamming the mug down on the counter.

"Holy shit, that's badass." Connie chuckled as you wipe your now running nose with the back of your hand. You lost track of time as you and your squad conversed.

"Hey (Y/N), is there... anybody that you like?" Sasha asks pointing her finger at you drunkenly. You giggle recalling the events that you and your captain had together but because you knew you had to keep it confidential, you shook your head.

"I can't tell you."

"Is he somebody I know?" You slowly nod your head, not seeing the harm in answering that one.

"Oh wow! Have you told him?" You sigh. "Sort of, he doesn't want a relationship."

"Then screw him! Any man that doesn't want to be with you is an idiot and doesn't deserve to be with you." You blush at his words as the others look on in awe at his partial confession. He grabs your hand.

"I'll treat you right. I promise." Pulling you off of the stool and into his strong arms. You can't help but notice how good his body felt on yours. You pull back nonetheless. He cups the back of your head and kisses you deeply. His lips were soft and warm against yours. Your eyes widen in shock as the others cheer and catcall in the background. You try to push him off of you but he was much stronger than you. You tear your lips away from his when you feel the hardness of his member on your thigh. He takes this time to kiss your neck.

"S-stop!" You manage to squeak out. "Y-you can't do this!"

He pulls back questioningly, his cheeks flush and lips slightly parted. You notice that he was indeed a handsome man but he wasn't your captain.

"Why not?"

"I-I-"

"If you're still thinking about that crush of yours, allow me to erase your mind."

Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder belonging to your captain. Both of your eyes widened in shock as Jean releases you. Just how much of that did he see? His stoic gaze rests on you. You could feel the color drain from your face. He then shifts his gaze to Jean who has the same reaction.

"Keirstein."

"Uh, yes sir!"

"I suggest you guys get out of here and get to bed. You're going to need your energy."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone practically stampedes out of the bar to head to their respective living quarters. You also turn to leave but his grip on your shoulder intensified. You sigh as you headed out of the bar trailing behind your captain, the walk back to his office was a quiet one. Once you entered through the familiar doors and heard the latch engage. You turn to see him still standing there holding the doorknob. You decide to speak first.

"H-how much of that did you see?" He drops his hand from the door and walks towards you. Your body freezes as he closes the distance between the two of you.

"I was there the entire time. I saw your _kiss_ with him. I saw you put up a shitty attempt to push him off of you. I told you _that he liked you._ But you didn't want to listen to me."

"Levi please-" He snatches your head to the side by your hair to inspect your neck.

"I saw him mark your skin with his filthy mouth."  
His overly calm demeanor was scaring you to your soul. But you could tell that he was livid by the way he touched you.

"Remember you said that your body was littered with my signature, well there's a new signature."

"I'm sorr-"

"Get down on your knees." Your eyes widened in shock.

"_**Now.**_" You drop to your knees, your eyes resting on his black casual shoes.

"I wonder what different kinds of marks I can put on your body to cover up that one."

You look up at him with tears stinging your eyes.

"Oh no baby, don't cry." He growled sarcastically grabbing a handful of your (h/c) locks, pulling your head back. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes.

"Daddy please. I swear that I only want you." You groaned, your voice almost cracking. While keeping a firm grip on your hair, he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants allowing his flaccid dick to spill out.

"You know what to do." You grab the base of his cock and licked along his length, encasing his mushroom tip with your mouth. You moan feeling his length grow inside your hot tavern. He suddenly thrusts while simultaneously forcing your head onto his groin. His dick slams into the back of your throat mercilessly. Tears spill onto the floor as you gagged. He was ruthless, it was clear how pissed off he was. He yanks your head from his cock, you cough harshly.

"Get up. I'm going to fuck you until you break. Maybe then you won't allow other men tempt you."

You whimper as he pulls you up by arm and tosses you on the couch.

"Take it off." He orders gesturing to your clothes. You comply, stripping the items from your body and allowing them to collect on the floor beside you.

"That's the first smart thing you've done all day." He growls as he straddles himself between your legs. Without any warning, he thrusts his cock inside you. You yelp in mixed pain and pleasure not being fully aroused yet. He knits his eyebrows together as he strokes deeply inside you watching your face contort as his dick feels more pleasurable with each thrust.

"Mmm~" you hum feeling your body heat up from his touch. You grab his clothed back, moving your hips in sync with his. He groans softly, pushing himself up a little more. You eyes widen in shock as a warm calloused hand wrap around your throat.

"Ah Levi~" you whimper as you felt him apply more strength against your windpipe, speeding up his thrusts. The asphyxiation, combined with your drunken state, and the increasing pressure between your legs was proving to be too much for you.

"Of course you get off on this, you slut." He growled feeling your orgasm build against his cock.

"I- I'm cumming." You squeak out as your body trembled under his. He groans softly as he feels you contract around him rhythmically. He deepens his thrusts extending your orgasm.

"You belong to me. Only I can do this to you. What's inside you right now is all that you need."

His deep voice sent chills up your spine, you arch your back when he releases your throat, leaning back and gripping your hips slamming your body down on his to match his thrusts. You immediately feel another orgasm start to crash through your body.

"Say it!" He growls, sweat dripping down his face.

"I-I'm yours~" you mewl lewdly. "I'm yours daddy!"

"You better fucking be."

"Oh my God, fuck! _Fuck~!_" You scream as another orgasm takes over your senses. You feel him leave your cavern as he turns you on your stomach.

"We're not fucking done yet." He growls in your ear, you whimper in protest. Your body was already totally spent. He wasn't joking when he said that he'd break you. SMACK.  
"Ah~!"  
"This pretty little ass is mine. This cunt is mine. _You_ are mine."  
He slams back into your sore pussy, grabbing your cheeks as your ass bounced back on his hard abs.  
"Yes daddy." You struggle to say as you started to pass out from sheer exhaustion.  
"I'm going to fill you up baby. Are you ready?" You nod your head weakly. Now you were just allowing yourself to feel every sensation passively.

"Stay here with me baby." SMACK. You arch your back as he grabs your arms, forcing your entire body onto his length. You feel yourself getting ready to release again.

"Oh ho, your little cunt is going to cum for me again. Cum for me so I can fill you up baby."

Tears escaped your eyes as you shudder through your orgasm, not from pain but from sheer emotion. He rides through your spasms finally emptying his seed deep inside of you. You collapse on the couch, chest heaving as tears collected on the fabric. Levi caresses your face gently. You didn't notice his eyes soften as he kisses your cheeks.

"I'm sure you won't forget now who you belong to."


	5. Expedition

You stir yourself awake in a now familiar bed realizing that you haven't slept in your own bed since you and your captain made your agreement. As expected, he was not in the bed with you. Several months have passed consisting of training by day with your squad and 'training' by night with your captain. Slowly he has been more amicable towards you, telling you about his past in the Underworld. You began to really understand why he was as abrasive as he was. He was just conflicted by his experiences in life. You conclude that his adaptation to his environment was more than optimal considering what he's been through. Deep down he still cared about people even when so many have let him down or have been taken from him. You learned that he even made a memorial for every soldier that has ever been killed in his command. Today, your squad was going to make contact with Marley and hopefully he won't have to make any others. You slip out of bed and into the office.  
"Oh, you're awake." His deep gruff voice sounded from his desk, a single candle flickered as he worked on his paperwork. You make your way to his chair.  
"Did you sleep at all, Levi?" A pair of gray eyes look up at you. You could see the circles under them.

"We have a big mission today. How could I?"

A thought flashes in your head. You picked some herbs yesterday that were good for wound healing but the side effect was drowsiness. If Levi was going to be leading, he needed to be well rested. There was only one way you thought of that would get him to take it willingly.

"Would you like some tea?" His eyes lit up a little bit at your offer but returns neutral.

"Do you even make it good?"

"Only one way to find out right?" He clicks his tongue before responding.

"Fine, I'll try some. If it's bad I'm kicking your ass."

You chuckle as you make your way to his kitchen, putting on an apron on your otherwise naked body. Taking your herbs and his tea leaves, you take a bowl and grind them up together, you pour the ground leaves onto filter paper then place it on top of a tea mug. After boiling some water, your pour the hot liquid over the filter paper before discarding it. Satisfied with your concoction you bring it to your captain.

"Your tea is ready~"

"Thanks." He simply responds grabbing the top of the mug. You always thought the way he held his mugs to be cute and weird at the same notion. He takes a sip, giving you a once over as he notices your scantily clad body.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You can do this for me more often, right?"  
He sets down the glass after taking the last few sips.  
"Of course daddy. " you purr as you straddle him in the chair. He wraps his arms around your body as he yawns deeply.

"I guess that I'm more tired than I thought." He mumbles as he rests his head on your chest and soon after you hear his soft steady breathing. You tilt your head to the side and lift up his bangs gently to study his face.

_It worked!_ You mentally congratulated yourself seeing his relatively peaceful sleeping expression. You play with his raven locks for a few moments before slowly leaving his lap. He groans discontently as your warmth leaves his body. You speculate that he probably would enjoy cuddling if he set his pride aside long enough to allow the opportunity. You gently guide his arms and head to his desk, throwing his black jacket over his shoulders.

Satisfied you reenter the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes and placing the apron where you found it. If anything were even slightly out of line you knew that you'd never hear the end of it. You head towards his bedroom to get dressed, glancing at his sleeping form once more. You slip on your uniform noting that your breasts were pretty tender. You thought that this happened from time to time not to mention Levi wasn't exactly gentle with your body either. You dismiss it, as you finish buttoning up your shirt. You exit the room taking one final look at your captain.

You make it back to barracks without anyone noticing you. You were heading to the showers when an overwhelming feeling of nausea washed over your body. You're thankful you were already in the bathroom as you rush to the toilet and empty your stomach contents violently. You felt your eyes water as you finished coughing. You grab toilet paper to wipe your mouth before flushing. You sit up against the bathroom stall as you compose yourself. You thought back on the celebratory dinner that you and your comrades had that included the rare delicacy of roast. Meat was still very rare in your diet and maybe it didn't agree with your stomach this time. You stand and head over to the sink to wash your face and brush your teeth before heading back into the shower. _I hope he's sleeping well. _You allowed your mind to wander idly as you washed your body, again noticing how sore your breasts were. You made a mental note to put them in bandages so that they would not distract you on the exhibition tonight. You rinse off stepping out of the shower, you meet eyes with Sasha who stares at your body questioningly.

"What's up with those bruises (Y/N)?" Your cheeks heat up as you cover yourself.

"Sparring. Hey! Did you wanna grab breakfast since you're up?" You quickly tried to change the subject. Sasha's weakness has _always_ been food.

"Yes, definitely! Do you think they'll have more meat?" Your stomach felt queasy again at the thought of it but you were thankfully able to suppress it. You head back to the room that you and Sasha shared together to change into your uniform. She notices you wrapping your chest with bandages.

"I've never seen you do that before."

"Yeah, they're pretty sore."

"Why's that?"

"You sure are asking alot of questions this morning."

"Aren't we best friends? If you noticed me doing weird stuff you'd ask questions too." You couldn't argue with her, she had a point. However, it was imperative that no one even got a hint at finding out your 'relationship' with Levi.

"Come on, let's go!" You grab her hand after you were fully dressed to head to the dining facility.

You were happy when you noticed that your captain did not show up for breakfast, likely indicating that he was still asleep. You, Sasha, Armin, Jean, Floch, Mikasa, and Connie decided to take a stroll around the walls. Ever since the bar incident things have been a little awkward between you and Jean. He was still cordial but the two of you didn't speak much anymore. You hoped that your friendship would eventually heal. Speaking of friendships, Eren left a few days ago, stating that he was essentially going to go his own way, forming a group called the Jeagarists. He and Zeke were working together, which clearly shattered the hearts of Armin and Mikasa. They weren't themselves either. Levi was also affected by this as well. Floch, Sasha and Connie were the only ones that seemed normal.

"Hey, you guys." Their eyes collected on you as they waited for you to continue. "Promise me that you'll all do what you can to make it out alive."

They collectively look at you in shock. "What makes you say some depressing shit like that?" Floch comments first.

"I'm only one person. I can treat you to the best of my ability if you get hurt but... don't get yourselves caught up thinking I can always save your asses!"

Armin smirks. "I see. We'll do our best, right guys!"

"Yeah!"

You see a ball in the street and stop, putting your foot on it.

"Anybody up for a friendly game of kickball?"

"Sounds fun" Connie speaks up talking off his jacket.

"Oh, you're so gonna get wrecked!" Jean smirked at you.

"Oh yeah? Let's do it then!"

-  
You hummed victoriously as you held your hand on your hip with the ball trapped under your foot. "Look at who got wrecked."

Sasha, Armin, and Mikasa were on your team and Floch, Jean, and Connie were on the other team.

"Nah, it's not fair. You had a extra person on your team." Connie whines extending his arm, pointing his thumb down.

"Don't sulk. If you guys are sooo strong, we would've needed the extra person anyways." Sasha grinned. Jean and Floch roll their eyes.

"Look it's getting late, we need to get ready for the mission tonight." You intervene. "I'll see you guys in a few!"

You walk back to Levi's office, upon reaching the familiar doors you knock. When there's no answer you call out.

"Captain Levi?"

You are again met with silence and you turn the knob to his door slowly, poking your head in. Indeed he was still sitting at his desk fast asleep, you smiled as you let yourself in. Walking up to his desk, you stroke his raven locks. _He must have been exhausted._ Normally he only sleeps 2-3 hours but you were gone for over 8 and he was still asleep. It was getting close to the meeting time so you reluctantly woke him up.

"Levi?" You call out placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He groans, lethargically shooing you with his hand. You shake him again and he growls.

"Stop bothering me." He slurs out, cracking his eyes open this time to look at you. He sighs as he sits up and stretches. You could see his muscles ripple faintly under his shirt. _He's such a handsome man._

"Fuck I feel like a drugged squirrel." His voice was especially deep as he spoke.

"How did you sleep?"

"Hah?"

You point to the window that displayed the retreating sun, his eyes widened in shock as he stood up.

"That tea! What did you put in it?"

"Just some herbs commonly used to help speed up wound healing but they are known for their sedating effects."

"I can never trust you to make my tea ever again." He growled running a hand through his hair.

"You really needed it, Levi. Do you feel well rested?"

"Yeah but I have alot of stuff to do to prepare for this exhibition. And thanks to you, I have less time to do it. You're going to help me. Let's go."


	6. Unexpectedly Expecting

You run to the bushes as you were suddenly extremely nauseous. Emptying the contents from your ration, you silently curse yourself. This was the third time today and you were becoming dehydrated making travel on the expedition challenging. Not wanting to draw attention to yourself you stayed in the rear of the formation. Levi was in the front of the formation about 400 feet ahead.

CRACK

The sound of rifle bullets wizzed by your face destroying the tree beside you. Your (E/C) eyes widen as you pulled the trigger of your smoke signal.

"Ambush!" You jumped on your horse rushing to cover. Suddenly you feel yourself going in and out of consciousness.

"What the fuc-" You murmur as you slip into darkness.

—

"(Y/N)! You're awake!" Armin exclaimed throwing his arms around you. Sasha runs over to you grabbing your hand. "Are you feeling ok? You passed out back there. After we suppressed the Marley soldiers Captain Levi carried you back to camp."

"Was I hit?" You ask attempting to sit up. Sasha pushes your shoulders back down.

"Hange says your body is exhausted. Just rest."

"Can you guys leave the room, I need to talk to (Y/N). Levi Heichou please stay." Hange orders entering the room. As the last of your comrades leave the room, Levi leans against the door arms folded as she crouches beside you.

"(Y/N), you're pregnant." Your eyes immediately go wide as your gaze darts to Levi who just glares at you with disappointment.

"How can you be so irresponsible. You're our medic, you are useless to us if you're pregnant." Hange sighs placing a wet rag across your forehead. Levi approaches you a serious expression on his face.

"One hard punch to the gut should solve this, right?" He growls rolling up his sleeve, you shoot up out of bed inching to the other side of the room, clutching your stomach protectively. _Would he really do that? He's not the type to joke around. _You weren't about to find out, so it was best to head towards the exit. Levi could do almost anything out of anger. Hange stands to hold him back.

"Levi Heichou, she didn't do this on her own. It's your child, right?" You both look at her in shock.

"Hange.." You whisper in disbelief, this whole time you thought that your 'relationship' was hidden well enough from the others. She shrugs her shoulders lazily.

"You weren't exactly quiet, I report to Levi all the time. I interrupted you guys before...I just found out myself."

"Tch. I said no fucking little brats!" Levi bellowed attempting to get beyond Hange's grasp, he was beyond livid. It actually scared you to see him this angry. He's only used that expression in combat. Never did you think you'd be on the receiving end of his anger. He managed to overcome Hange lunging towards you. You attempted to run away but he grabbed you by the throat and slammed you against the wall.

"Levi! What are you doing?! I said she's pregnant! You can't treat her roughly!" Hange yelled as she made her way across the room.

"I'm sorry." You choked out raking at his assaulting hand around your neck. "Your hurting me!"

"You're going to be." He growled menacingly. You feel yourself starting to lose consciousness again. Hange reaches him just before you completely blacked out, sliding down to the floor.

Hearing the commotion the others flew into the room, grabbing at Levi pulling the two of you apart.

"Levi Heichou, what are you doing?!" Armin yells as Levi shrugs your comrades off of him. He runs a hand through his ebony hair as he visibly laments the news.

"Fuck!" He screams kicking a nearby table all but obliterating it as he stormed out of the room.

"(Y/N) are you ok?" Mikasa asked crouching beside you. You shook your head as a tear rolled down your cheek.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'll go talk to him." Hange whispered as she left after him.

—-

"Levi what the hell was that about?!" Hange questioned once she caught up to him.

"I don't have anything to say to you, shitty glasses!"Levi looked back at her icily. She grabbed him by the shoulder. He brushes her off roughly as he turned to her.

"You scared the shit out of her. I understand that she's a liability out here but was that necessary?"

"I don't want a fucking kid, Hange."

"Well to be frank, you discarded that choice the second you started sleeping with her."

"What if I die out here, Hange? Why isn't it enough to just have her? That's all I wanted. No fucking brats. Life is a cruel fucking joke. I never would want to bring a child into this hell!"

"Then Levi, find a new purpose. I thought you were a man with no regrets. What good does it do you to prevent happiness for yourself? Discard your old mentality and create one where your child can have a piece of heaven in this hell. The reality _is _that you are going to be a father. Be to that child what you didn't have, be the solution. Besides you're getting old."

"Tch. You're the old one, shitty glasses."

"Do you regret it? Being with her?"

"Deep down I knew this was a possibility. I won't regret it."

"You need to apologize to her."

—

Hange and Levi re-enter the room. The others stand in front of you forming a barrier, ready to fight again if need be. You sit up in bed pressing your back up against the wall panting lightly. You were still so exhausted. Your captain scoffs walking up to your 'front line'.

"Get out brats." He commanded, Armin furrowed his brows. "No way! We won't let you hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." He short man spoke more calmly. "I'm not going to ask you again."

They glance at Hange who nods in approval. Reluctantly they leave the room again. Levi crouches in front of you and snakes his hand in yours, giving it a firm squeeze. You eye him apprehensively.

"I over-reacted. I'm sorry. I just panicked, I guess. I saw all the hell I endured in my life flash before my eyes and I didn't want that for anyone else if I could help it. That's why I didn't want to ever have kids."

"You hurt me Levi." You whisper allowing your fingers to dance across your neck where his hands once gripped with arguably murderous intent. He sighed as he hung his head, clasping his other hand over yours bringing them to his forehead.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He whispers kissing your fingers. You slipped your hand from his angrily. He looks remorsefully into your (E/C) eyes. Guided by your emotions, you ball your fist striking him in the face. Hange's eyes widen in shock but still just observes. His face was forced to the side when you strike him again. _Asshole, asshole, ASSHOLE_ ! He slowly raises his head, eyebrows furrowed, swiping a thumb under his nose collecting blood.

"Are you done?" He growls, you attempt to punch him again but he catches your hand. Tears escape your eyes and he brings you into an embrace.

"I _am_ sorry baby."

"Did you think I fucking wanted this? I told you I didn't want that white picket fence shit. I didn't want a husband or children. I didn't want to fall in love and I'm fucking furious because I did."

Levi grabs your shoulders pulling you back to look into your eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I fucking fell in love with you Captain Levi Ackerman."

He sighs in relief taking you into his arms again, holding you tight.

"You know I-"

"You don't have to say it. I know. It's cool if you don't love me back. After all, this wasn't in the agreement."

"No, let me say this. We both been through some fucked up shit that made us this way. I sure as hell don't know what I'm doing. But we can try to navigate through this bullshit together, I'm going to make mistakes-we're going to make mistakes but I owe it to everyone that died, who no longer have a shot at the happy life they dreamed of, to make us work. I'm going to have to adjust to this idea. We both do but you're carrying...my _child_. I promise you when this shit is all over...and if I make it out alive, that I'll make an honest woman out of you. I'll give you my last name and my life. I'll protect you and take care of you until I leave this life."

"I-I don't know what to say." You whisper as more tears drop onto the sheets. Levi kisses your hands. "This is so far from what I originally wanted."

"Look, I care about you. There's no denying that. It's been hard opening myself up to the concept of love because I...lost so much. Honestly, I'm scared to death of it. I'm scared if I love anything else that I'll lose it."

You study his face sensing his genuineness, he looked so hurt and vulnerable. You weren't ready for what happened next. Your eyes widened as tears welled up in his. This was the side of him that you always wanted to see. No barriers, no walls, just him. It was clear that he was an emotional person but bottled it up because life has always disappointed him. His anger came from a place of fear that he never wanted to show. He had to be the strongest because so many people counted on him. Dropping his knees to the floor, his bangs covered his face as tears rolled down his cheeks splashing onto his hands. All the anger you had towards him disappeared in that moment as you guide him to your chest, hugging his head. He wraps his arms around your body tight as he allowed himself to feel all of his pain. His body shook lightly as he let out his bottled up frustrations. You run your fingers through his raven hair affectionately.

"Good job (Y/N), he doesn't cry in front of just anybody. He trusts you." Hanji broke her silence, you totally forgot that she was still in the room.

"Shut up you damned four eyes." Levi's strained, muffled voice sounded from your bosom. You couldn't help but chuckle as Levi pulls back, his steel eyes slightly pink like his cheeks.

"If you show me this side of you from now on, we will be just fine."

Levi gives you a slight smile.

"Deal."

You dip down and place your lips against his gently, he almost immediately pulls away.

"Damn four eyes is still in here."

"I've heard much worse than you guys kissing. _Ooh, Oooh, daddy~!" _

Your jaw completely slacks as both of your faces turn completely red.

"I had no idea you had a daddy kink Levi, it kind of is fitting though."

"SHUT. THE FUCK. UP. SHITTY GLASSES!" Your captain rages, standing up and grabbing her by the collar.

"Hahaha, well your dreams have become a reality." She retorted shrugging her shoulders. He clicks his tongue as he shoves her away.

"Speaking of which, you can't stay here with us." He looks back at you.

"What?!" You spring up, maybe a little too fast, as the blood drained from your head causing you to stumble and partially black out. Your captain catches you by your shoulders.

"This is my point. You are weak right now. Besides, I can't let you can't get hurt."

You feel your anger swell at his words.

"No, no. I won't let you treat me differently! Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't mean I can't be an asset to the squad."

"Your life isn't yours anymore! You're responsible for this child's life too!"

"Then what about you, huh?! Why do you not carry any responsibility enough to stay back? You're the father! What are we supposed to do without you?!"

Levi remains quiet for a few moments before speaking again, this time in a much more calm voice. "You know I can't stay back. Humanity is counting on me to bring an end to this hell... but you're right. I am responsible too. The only thing I can promise is that I'll do my best to get back to the both of you."

"Then I'm coming with you. If there is no promise of tomorrow, then I want to be by your side until the end."


End file.
